


Going Greek

by neapolitanicecream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Greek Life, Sorority
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neapolitanicecream/pseuds/neapolitanicecream
Summary: Kara Danvers has decided to join a sorority in hopes to get closer to a certain president of one.





	1. Chapter 1

“For the next three weeks, you’ll find your special place in one of our five sororities here at National University.” The cheery blonde haired, blue eyed senior said to a crowd of over a hundred women, mostly freshmen. A tiny percentage of upperclassmen made up said crowd.

Kara Danvers was one of them.

This _recruitment_ thing was so out of Kara’s element. She should be focusing on her new internship at CatCo that starts next week.

Instead, she’s surrounded by a group of women, mostly freshmen, who are all dressed similarly in nice dresses, high heels, and perfect makeup trying to get into their perfect sorority. Kara didn’t even know what a sorority was until recently when she met a president of one.

 

* * *

 

Lena Luthor was the sister of the infamous Lex Luthor that her cousin _Superman_ locked up over a year ago. Kara didn’t even know who Lena was until Winn had introduced each other during a club meeting. Winn was president of National University’s Gaming Club – _The National Gamers_.

Despite being the embodiment of a goddess, Lena sometimes stopped by. Kara rarely came due to her heavy work load, but a special _Settlers of Catan_ night featuring potstickers and pizza persuaded Kara to come.

Winn, who was excited for his two favorite women to come to his club – Kara and Lena being the _only_ women to ever step foot into the club room, introduced the two. Kara was a friend since childhood (well, since the Danvers took her in) and Lena was the secret Vice President of Winn’s club.  The blonde had seen Lena around campus several times and although she didn’t seem like a _nerd_.

“She’s the best Settlers player on campus – next to you, of course,” Winn had said while introducing Kara to Lena. “And Kara is a genius when it comes to our deception nights. It’s like she can read everyone’s minds.” Kara glared at Winn as he laughed, knowing of Kara’s true identity since senior year of high school.

 For three years, Kara, with the help of Winn, had protected National City as _Supergirl_. For three years, Kara has lived a double life while attending college full time and still have time to save the world.

Lena smiled at Kara, offering to shake her hand. “Well it’s nice to meet you. Only I have to apologize in advance.”

“For?”

“I’m afraid I may not be able to stay for the Settlers tournament Winn and I planned for tonight. Tonight, my sisters and I have a lot to plan for.” Lena had hoped her sisters could handle all the preparation, but she should have known something always came up.

“Oh, that’s okay! I’m only here for the potstickers and pizza. Maybe next time?” Winn had glared back at Kara, in which the blonde kindly smiled at Lena. “I can understand. Sometimes, my sister needs me urgently too.”

“Well, when you have over a hundred sisters, it can get pretty wild.”

“What?” Kara’s eyes widen. Were humans capable of having over a hundred kids? She looked at Winn, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, they’re not my blood. I only have a brother. It’s my sorority.” Lena chuckled as Kara relaxed. “I’m the president.”


	2. Chapter 2

“The president.” Kara repeated, as if it would help her understand.

“I know, I’ve heard it all before, someone like me in a highly respected position such as a president, and she’s not even a legacy,” Lena rolled her eyes, smirking at Kara who was having a very hard time following along, “I’ve worked hard enough to crawl out of my brother’s shadow.”

“Brother?”

How did she not know? Everyone who knew Lena knew she was _the_ younger sister to Lex Luthor. Only a year ago Superman put him away.

In what was a triumph for National City was still a major lost for Lena. Lex was her older brother, her mentor, and one of her only friends. The wound was still fresh even when some people would talk ill of him around campus.

“Lex,” Winn whispered to Kara so Lena couldn’t ear, “Your cousin put him in jail last week.”

At this Kara’s eyes went wide and her hands grasped onto Winn’s shoulder, clutching her friend a little too hard for any human. “ _Winn,_ ” she whispered, Winn wincing in response to the pain, “ _Lex, the Lex._ ” Lena raised an eyebrow at the two whispering in front of her.

Winn took a step away from Kara’s unhuman grasp on his shoulder, hoping to change the subject, “Kara, _Lena_ here has done amazing work as our V.P. Remember those all-nighters I’d be in here playing video games for?”

Kara glared, “Yea, you missed two days of classes because of it.”

“Yeah, yeah, but you didn’t believe me when I told you it was all for charity, but it was! Lena’s the one to thank.”

He turned to Lena, who was still very amused by Kara’s reaction. It sure wasn’t the first and she knows it wouldn’t be the last. “Lena?”

“O-Oh, right, yes, that was me.” Lena snapped from her trance and nodded towards Winn. “We raised, what, two thousand for the children’s hospital?”

“Three thousand by the end of the night.” Winn shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Kara’s glare changed to a wide smile towards Lena. “So he wasn’t only playing games to ignore his homework. I’m so glad.” The blonde reached for Lena’s hand and pulled her towards a table with Settlers already set up. “I know you have to go, but just one game, Lena. I’m sure Winn’s been dying for this match to happen.”

“She’s not lying,” Winn followed, taking a seat at the table to join the two. “After you beat everyone here, I couldn’t stop telling Kara.”

Lena blushed and put her bag beside her chair. “Winn, you know as well as I do that nobody here compares to the Metropolis players.”

“That’s why you went to Metropolis!? You told me it was for family.” Kara huffed, annoyed at being lied at.

“Hey, hey, it was family! Lena’s practically family,” He laughed, knowing full well he’d get a bigger scolding from Kara later. “Start the game, I have to go get the pizza down the block.”

As Winn left, Kara took her first turn. “I’m sorry about your brother. I know what it’s like to lose family.”

Lena bit her lip as she took her own first turn. “There’s nothing for you to be sorry for. Lex… he changed. He wasn’t the Lex I looked up to anymore.”

Kara bit her lip, looking up at Lena who was more focused on the board in front of them. “I know we just met, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you can talk to me.”

“That’s alright, that’s what sisters are for.”

Ouch. “Oh, right. Sisters.” Was Kara nothing if she wasn’t in Lena’s sorority?

Lena had realized what she said and looked up to meet blue eyes filled with hurt. “Oh god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“No, no it’s okay. Why don’t we play some other time.” The blonde grabbed a piece of notebook paper and scribbled on it and handed the paper to Lena. “Text me or call me. To play sometime.” Kara hurriedly gathered her things and left the room.

Lena sighed and collected her own things, stuffing the piece of paper into her pocket.

 

* * *

 

“How was nerd night?” Lucy looked up from her laptop while sitting on a couch in the living room of their sorority house.

Lena rolled her eyes before placing her bag down and joining her sister on the couch, her head resting on the woman’s shoulder. “ _Nerd night_ was great. I finally met the only Settlers player who could match my skills. Or so Winn says. We didn’t play much. ”

Lucy stopped scrolling through whatever news article she was pretending to read and paused. “God, you’re such a nerd. It’s a good thing you’re beautiful.” The curly haired woman turned to place a kiss to her president’s forehead. “What’s the plans for tonight, nerd?”

Lena’s eyes closed. The image of the grinning blonde she met earlier was still fresh in her mind. She opened her eyes and sat up to face her vice president, shutting the woman’s laptop with one swift movement.

Lucy smirked as Lena slid the laptop off her lap and replaced it with her own self.  “As much as I _love_ being underneath you, I wasn’t done reading.”

“Mmm, whose president again?” Lena’s hands reached for the strings of Lucy’s sweatpants.

“You,” Lucy muttered, “But only because I gave it to you.” She was being smug towards Lena, but what she was saying wasn’t any bit far from the truth.

Because of the Luthor name, Lena had to fight for everything in her sorority. Presidency was another fight for Lena. Elections had come up just two weeks after Lex was put away.

Lena was sure she wouldn’t have a chance until Lucy backed out of the running for president to support her as Vice President. Lucy was sure to get president, but she backed out the same day as the elections.

Lucy Lane was Lena’s right hand woman. Whenever she needed anything – be it the sorority or personal, Lucy was there. Lucy Lane was the younger sister to _the_ Lois Lane of Metropolis. The two women bonded over their shared shadow of their older siblings and strained relationships with their parents.

Lillian Luthor had taken over Luthor Corp after Lex was thrown into prison, but Lex made sure to sign the company off to Lena before he was sent away. Because of this, Lillian couldn’t make any decisions without Lena’s permission. Besides running a sorority of a hundred women, Lena had to also run a company spanning of thousands of employees around the globe.

General Lane was a military man. Lucy was expected to join the army as soon as she could. After a very persuasive powerpoint presentation that Lucy had made on why she should go to college and have the _college experience_ , General Lane backed off. Still, getting someone like her father to let her join a sorority was another similar story. Little freshman Lucy Lane had decided during winter break to break the news to her father. He was less than happy, but when Lucy had set up the projector and hooked up her laptop to reveal a second powerpoint presentation on the benefits of joining a sorority, General Lane let it go. The only agreement was that Lucy would join the army after she would graduate.

Lena didn’t have to persuade anyone. Lillian didn’t care what Lena did as long as it would benefit the Luthor name.

Since the first day of recruitment, Lena vowed to make a name for herself, not for the Luthor name.

Even at a small event such as a bake sale, Lena made sure she sold the most baked good when she took over the table. At philanthropy events, Lena was the major planner and made sure every woman did their part. Lena was present at every volunteer event even if it was with a different sorority. Whenever there was a mixer, Lena would pull Lucy to her side to try and win every beer pong match. Even her defeats were celebrated as victories. Every moment of her life with her sisters turned into a constant battle to prove who she was.

Watching Lucy take the podium in front of hundreds of women and tell everyone why Lena deserved the position, reminded Lena of all the hard work she put into it all.

It wasn’t long until their reign turned into the occasional hookup.

It all started when the two women were exhausted after another successful social event when they retreated to their shared bedroom in their sorority’s house. The two shared a bottle of wine and a bed that night wrapped in each other’s arms.

At first there were regrets, but Lena and Lucy were adults and they resolved their problems like adults – with more wine and shared nights together.

No one else knew. The two women were already close ever since they were pledges together.

Nights like these, when the two were alone as the other girls went out to enjoy themselves, Lena could destress with Lucy.

Now if only a certain blonde would get out of her mind.


End file.
